


Bingo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bingo, Cats, Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Established Relationship, Old Age, Older Characters, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many seasons have passed for the Scooby trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Seasons"
> 
> Inspired by Willow's season 4 (The Yoko Factor) line about living with Buffy into little old lady-hood and cheating at Bingo

"Mrow?"

"Moorwowr!"

"Buffy? Did you feed the cats?" Xander asked sleepily, shoving the two rescued felines off his belly. They never let him nap in peace if their bowls were even half empty, and as the one who had brought the strays home, it was Buffy's job to feed them.

"Yes!" she called back. She sounded like she was in the kitchen.

Thoroughly awakened from his nap now, he got up, knees creaking, and trudged in to see what she was up to. She and Willow were sitting at the table together, counting large stacks of money, and his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"We won at bingo," Buffy replied simply, adjusting her reading glasses slightly.

Xander continued to stare. There had to be over a thousand dollars on the table. Willow looked up at him smugly, her glazed white eyes still seeing him with her magic. "We _cheated_ at bingo," she corrected.

Buffy shrugged, undeterred. "Anyway, I was thinking that we should take one of those Mediterranean cruises, next month. Get out of the cold before all our arthritis acts up."

That did sound nice, Xander though. "But what about Spike?"

The first octogenarian Slayer shrugged. "If he wants his yearly beating he can find me in Aruba."


End file.
